


The Hot Kettle

by mmcgui12_gmu_nancydrew (mmcgui12_gmu)



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: A Big Gay Mystery, And Hilda Swenson is the Gay Mentor, F/F, I Don't Know What I'm Doing but It's Probably Going to be Gay, Post-Danger on Deception Island
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_nancydrew
Summary: Post-DDI, Katie Firestone becomes a regular customer at the Hot Kettle Cafe, where she ends up being friends with Jenna Deblin. Also, I may end up working in a new mystery surrounding the history at the cafe.
Relationships: Jenna Deblin/Katie Firestone
Kudos: 1
Collections: Nancy Drew Plot Bunnies





	The Hot Kettle

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Hobbit4Lyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe) in the [ND_Plot_Bunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ND_Plot_Bunnies) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [mmcgui12_gmu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu) in the [ND_Plot_Bunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ND_Plot_Bunnies) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Write something about how Katie and Jenna ended up becoming friends when Katie becomes a regular customer at the Hot Kettle.

It was only a few subtle differences at first. A couple books taken off of the shelves in the main dining area. A few things taken out of the supply closet in the reserved party section again.

Then it escalated to food supplies running out faster than they should.

Someone was starting to break into the Hot Kettle Cafe again, and Jenna was kicking herself for not sealing up the passage under one of the booth seats in the reserved party section. Someone found an entrance to the shanghai tunnels under Snake Horse Harbor again, which couldn't be good, even with things having settled down with Andy Jason's scheme with the orca and the smuggled goods from the _Whitechapel Dawn_ wreckage.


End file.
